King and Queen
by Kiara88
Summary: Après avoir vu l'épisode 2x20, j'eu une idée... Quinn/Puck


**King and Queen**

Résumé : Après avoir vu l'épisode 2x20, une idée m'ai venu… Quinn/Puck

_Et bien j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poster cette image qui me trottai dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu « Prom Queen ». _

_Donc c'est un OS sur le couple Quinn & Puck parce que j'en peux vraiment plus de continuer de regarder Glee sans qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux =/ ça me frustre ! Donc je pense (pas sûr) que je reviendrais pour écrire cette fois une histoire complète sur le couple débutant dans la saison 1. _

_En attendant Bonne lecture_

**~ Quinn ~**

Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Je le savais. Mais malheureusement il fallait que Finn gâche tout encore une fois !

Je regardais Finn partir avec Jesse, et le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Tout ça à cause d'elle ! Il l'aimait j'en étais certaine, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester avec lui, il était le copain idéal pour tout, et le Roi qui me convenait.

Pourtant il était parti. Rachel s'avançait vers moi.

« Quinn… je… suis…

- Tais-toi ! »

Mes yeux devenaient humides et je me retenais pour ne pas foncer sur elle mais ce n'était pas le moment. J'ai perdu mon Roi mais tout n'était pas encore joué. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore annoncés, il me restait une chance… une chance d'être Reine. Je laissais Rachel seule et partait vers une table pour essayer de me calmer.

Même si Finn et moi réussissions à devenir Roi et Reine du lycée, ça ne changera rien. C'était bien trop tard, il l'aimait plus que moi. Il l'aimait Elle. Je le savais très bien.

Santana arrivait vers moi.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, les résultats vont être annoncés. Dit-elle très fière

-J'hésite encore à y aller.

- Que tu y aille ou pas, ça ne changera pas. Ils ne changeront pas les résultats alors même si j'ai énormément envie de t'écraser, tu es obligé de venir.

- Santana…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Vouloir devenir Reine de promo n'a jamais été ce qui t'intéresser le plus, et tu n'aime pas Dave Karofsky ! Tu es déjà une des filles les plus populaires du lycée !

- Tu as raison, je me fiche totalement de cette couronne… mais j'en ai besoin. »

Elle me regardait tristement et je savais qu'elle était sincère, je la connais depuis très longtemps maintenant.

« Allez, allons-y. Ne manquons pas le couronnement… Me dit Santana en souriant. »

Un peu plus tard, on était tous sur le devant de la scène, au dessus de tout le lycée, prêt à connaitre les résultats. Et j'avoue, c'était vraiment flippant. Un stress énorme me montait sur tout le corps et lorsque Figgins arrivait avec les deux enveloppes, j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Je regardais Santana qui me souriait, un sourire réconfortant.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait, commençait-il, les votes sont clos. Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous où l'on annonce le nom du Roi et de le Reine de promo. »

Un silence complet régnait dans le gymnase où tout le monde se regardait dans les yeux.

« Roulement de tambours… Et le Roi de cette promo est… »

Il ouvrait la première enveloppe… j'espérais vraiment que le nom de Finn allait sortir de la bouche du principal et j'étais vraiment en plein stress !

« Noah Puckerman… »

Tout le monde applaudissait, et je regardais Puck qui sautait en l'air et criait un grand « Yes ! ». J'étais foutu, si c'est lui le Roi, je vais me faire devancer par cette Lauren ! Non je ne voulais pas de ça, il était hors de question que ça soit elle ! Je voulais vraiment être Reine même si pour cela il fallait que je danse avec ce Puckerman !

« Tu es foutu Fabray… j'ai gagné ! Me lançait Lauren »

Je ne répondais même pas, je ne voulais pas. J'attendais simplement le nom de la Reine.

« Et maintenant, notre Reine de promo 2011 avec un grand nombre de voix est… »

Je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir s'il ne se dépêchait pas tout de suite de dire le nom !

« Quinn Fabray ! »

OH MON DIEU ! Je ne réagissais pas tout de suite mais finalement je me mettais à pleurer comme une madeleine ! Santana venait me prendre dans ses bras tout en me félicitant, tandis que Lauren me fusillait du regard.

« Félicitation Quinn, tu le mérite. Me disait Santana.

-Désolée pour toi…

- Je vais faire avec… aller va chercher cette couronne ! »

Je lui souriais puis je m'avançais vers le principal qui me mettait la couronne, les élèves applaudissaient tous, et je leur souriais.

« Je vous remercie tous, vraiment merci ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à dire plus tellement j'étais heureuse.

« Et maintenant, reprenait Figgins, la tradition veux que le Roi et la Reine ouvrent la danse. »

Tout le monde applaudissait de nouveau, à croire qu'ils attendaient tous cela. Je voyais Santana qui se dépêchait d'aller vers les artistes de musique pour leur murmuraient quelque chose puis aller vers Brittany faisant la même chose. Cette dernière lui souriait et Santana la regardait profondément… Je comprenais enfin les sentiments de Santana, j'avais déjà un doute mais maintenant j'en étais certaine… et c'était trop mignon…

Elles se plaçaient prêts à chanter ensemble.

Puck se levait en se dirigeant vers moi, sans regarder Lauren, et me tendait sa main en souriant. J'avais oublié à quel point il était sexy et… oh oh oh non Quinn ça suffit ne pense pas ça de Lui !

Je prenais sa main en lui rendant son sourire, et on s'avance vers le devant de la piste, un peu gênés.

« Détend-toi Fabray, me sourit-il. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêchais de sourire et la musique commençait… un slow ? Oh mon Dieu… Il s'avançait encore plus près de moi, mettait une de ses mains sur ma taille tandis que l'autre était toujours dans la mienne.

**Santana**

_Some things we don't talk about,  
>Better do without and just hold a smile<br>Falling in and out of love  
>Ashamed and proud of, together all the while<em>

On était en parfaite harmonie, la musique était parfaite également, et je me sentais drôlement bien. Mes yeux rencontraient ceux de Puck, et je sentais des papillons en bas de mon ventre… J'étais en train de me noyer complètement.

**Santana**_  
>You can never say never<br>While we don't know when  
>But time and time again<br>Younger now than we were before_

**Santana & Brittany**

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

J'apercevais Rachel qui me souriait en me lançant un « félicitation ». Je pense qu'elle était aussi très sincère, et j'étais presque certaine qu'elle avait voté pour moi.

J'étais coupé dans mes pensées par les bras de Puck qui me collait plus contre lui. J'étais surprise mais je me laissais faire… j'étais tellement bien.

**Brittany**

_Picture you're queen of everything  
>As far as the eye can see under your command<br>I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
>I'll steady your hand<em>

« Tu es magnifique Fabray…

-Merci… Désolée pour Lauren.

- Pour être franc, c'était ce que je voulais… Je devais sauver ma réputation…

- J'en ai entendu parler…

- Et moi, je suis désolé pour Finn.

- Il ne m'aime pas…

- Laisse moi deviner… Rachel… »

**Brittany**_  
>You can never say never<br>While we don't know when  
>But time and time again<br>Younger now than we were before_

**Santana & Brittany**

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

Nos corps étaient bien trop près, et j'avais vraiment très très… chaud.

J'avais oublié comme ses bras étaient agréables, comme il sentait bon, et comme il était rassurant. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on se sépare déjà ? Oh peu importe, cette danse, c'est la meilleure de toute ma vie. Je posais ma tête contre son torse et je me laissais guider par ses pas. Je le sentais un peu mal à l'aise et pourtant ça ne lui empêche pas de me caresser le dos.

**Santana & Brittany **

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
>We're growing apart but we pull it together<br>Pull it together again_

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

Oh oui, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas… la chanson était fini et j'étais tellement déçue que ça se finisse ainsi. On se séparait légèrement tout en gardant nos mains liées, et en se regardant intensément dans les yeux. Je lui souriais… J'étais tombé une nouvelle fois amoureuse…

La chanson change de rythme et les élèves autour de nous s'agiter bruyamment et en dansant, Brittany se dépêchait pour enlacer Santana amoureusement… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Pendant ce temps, Puck et moi n'arrivions pas à nous séparer, toujours près l'un de l'autre, aucun de nous n'osait bouger.

« Je… j'aimerai faire quelque chose… Dit-il.

-Oui ?

- J'ai peur que Finn revienne et me casse le gueule une nouvelle fois… ou seulement que toi tu me… »

Je ne le laissais pas finir, je posais mon index sur ces lèvres, puis doucement je m'approchais de lui. Je colle mon front au sien, fermant les yeux essayant de me concentrer… Suis-je en train de faire une énorme boulette ? Il posait sa main sur ma joue en la caressant et je ne pouvais attendre plus…

Je lie nos lèvres dans un chaste baiser, très léger, mais c'était pour voir sa réaction. Il souriait et comme pour répondre, il mettait une nouvelle fois ses mains autour de ma taille et m'embrassait… J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et approfondissais le baiser… c'était tellement intense ! Encore mieux que le feu d'artifice avec Finn… C'était parfait… !

Au bout d'un moment, on se séparait à contre cœur, se regardant encore et encore…

J'avais réussi… j'étais devenue Reine de promo, c'était ce que je voulais.

Pourtant ce soir, cela n'avait à présent aucune importance, car je venais de gagner quelque chose d'encore mieux. J'avais gagné ce que j'avais perdu auparavant et je l'ai retrouvée…

Et croyez-moi, celui là, je ne le laisserai pas partir… il est à moi.

_FIN _

_Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent être assez nombreuses je pense ! J'ai essayé de m'appliquer comme je pouvais ^^ _

_J'attends vos impressions. _

_Bisous _


End file.
